


I'm... Complicated?

by DeannaEmrys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, BAMF Stiles, Bad Ass Stiles, Drabble, Heartbreak, M/M, Magic, Magic!Stiles, Oneshot, Runes, Tattooed Stiles, alien? Stiles, alpha!Derek, non human stiles, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeannaEmrys/pseuds/DeannaEmrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles isn't quite as human as Derek originally thought.</p><p>One-shot </p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm... Complicated?

“Stiles please! You're, you're only human.”  
I stutter in my movements as if a sledge hammer's been slammed into my back.  
Derek's eyes are pleading but firm, green steel as they gaze into mine. I glare back defiantly.  
The spark in my chest burns, crackles like a firework is lodged inside my ribs, my fingers curl into fists so tight that I can almost hear the grind of bone.  
Its as if I'm vibrating out of my very skin, like my veins are pumping lightening instead of blood. I want to scream and punch and tear down the sky and, oh.  
Fury.  
I'm furious.  
What a terrifying feeling. 

"Only human huh?" I grit the words out between clenched teeth, every syllable dripping with sarcasm. Derek's eyes darken like storm clouds across a full moon, his heavy brow drawing tight as he goes to reply, his body taunt, but then a crash of thunder loud enough to shake the earth makes us jump, before the heavens open and instantly drown the empty, grimy streets.

I tear my gaze from Derek, letting my head flop back in defeat to stare at the sky, thick grey clouds sliced through with hazy golden sunlight, flashes of lightning, bright sliver and threatening purple, tearing through the sky like explosions on a battle field. 

I blink cold, fat raindrops from my eyes, feel them stick my eyelashes together, cool the anger burning in my cheeks, soak into the thin cotton of my over-shirt plastering it to my skin. I can feel goose bumps erupting along my bare arms sending a shiver down my spine and then I'm laughing. Big belly laughs that shake me from head to toe, bubbling from my depths, obnoxious and hysterical and its all just so fucking funny. Because I'm not human, not really, not since the day I was born into this tragic, ridiculous world. And this man, this wolf, (because apparently werewolves have been real this whole time and seriously how is that a thing?) is standing in front of me calling me weak, fragile; human.

A strong hand clasps around my shoulder and I finally meet Derek's eyes, crinkled n confusion and swimming with worry. I have to drag my hand across my face because its soaked with rain and tears, and then Derek's thumb starts to brush away the water from under my eyes, so gentle it would make me shiver if my body wasn't already doing so. 

“I'm not human Derek.”

The words tumble out without my consent and I bite down hard on my tongue, cursing myself for the rashness of the sentence.

One thick black eyebrow quirks, thin lips tugging down into a frown, confusion written in every line of his beautifully rugged face. He takes a half step forward, curling his palm to the slope of my cheek, bending down slightly until he's so close I can feel his body heat radiating. 

“What do you mean? Of course you're human, I mean, you're definitely not a wolf, I'd know...” Our eyes are locked as if we'll never look away, and it's this, this exact moment that I've been dreading my whole life, ever since the prophecy starting coming true, ever since the pack stumbled into my life, ever since Derek threw me against my bedroom door, ever since I tied myself to this infuriating man child who was dangerous enough without the claws and fangs.

“Der, just, just watch okay?” I grasp his hands in mine, “Just watch.”

I drop his hands and take a minuscule step away, I barely even have to focus before I can feel my power swirling through my veins, slowly, I flex my fingers until they're splayed wide at my sides. The air crackles, sparks, and the wind picks up in the clearing whipping my over shirt around my waist, sending my messy brown hair flying everywhere. 

I can feel my skin warming, I find the switch in the belly of my gut and... breathe. 

The seal of my power snaps like an elastic band stretched too far and then I'm free for the first time in almost 18 months.

Thick black, tribal looking runes snake their way up my arms, neck, chest. Winding their way back into their rightful places. My skin feels instantly stronger, tougher, I can barely feel the rain before it sizzles away. 

I meet Derek's eyes and he's slack jawed, hands half reached out to me but frozen in something akin to fear, his eyes are the bright red of his wolf, his fingertips halfway to claws. He's not running though, he can't be too afraid. 

I take another deep breath and push.

The runes sneak up my throat, settling into a circular pattern around my left eye before they reach my hair and it catches fire, blowing out, thickening and turning an almost blindingly bright gold, twisting around my body like a shield, almost as if it too is alive. 

The final change is probably the most unnerving, my normally brown eyes overtaken by pure white. 

I can practically hear Derek gulp before he stutters out, “Wh..What, what are you?”

I shrug sheepishly, “I'm... complicated?”


End file.
